User talk:Jamie
Signature Thank you...i've used Wiki before, but recently i decided to add something so i made an account. Can u also help me with fixing my signature? I typed it all in and i want a faster way of doing it....also i need help with making a small icon like u did, except my icon would be veratas sacrifice. --Hypernecrofear 7:17 21, June 2006 (EST) np, typically users make a template for their signature in their namespace eg: User:Hypernecrofear/Sig in this you include the information for your signature: if you look at: Category:Templates/User signatures you can see how other people have done it. Copy their text and adapt it for your own. My signature is fairly basic so try looking at that. next step is going into your preference and changing your nickname to: Hypernecrofear . tick the box underneath that field too and you're good to go. another tip is upload your own copy of Vet's Sacrifice and then add a redirect to your talk page into its file that way it will redirect people to your talk page. that's just a thought. good luck with that, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. --Jamie 05:43, 21 June 2006 (CDT) (PS: should this tutorial be included in the GuildWiki getting started editting tutorial?) I have the icon i want but how do i make it so it links to my talk page? I want it to be Veratas Aura instead Check out my sig thingy and fix it if u know whats up --Hypernecrofear 06:07, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :Change the code in User:Hypernecrofear/Sig so it links to Austin.jpg. also edit the image, Austin.jpg so it reads #redirect User talk:Hypernecrofear on the first line --Jamie 06:13, 21 June 2006 (CDT) It worked! Thanx a bunch! --Hypernecrofear 06:15, 21 June 2006 (CDT) np at all, my friend :) --Jamie 06:36, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Pre-ToC talk Welcome to the wiki, Jamie. You found your minion master build on here? Cool! The builds section is my favourite part of the wiki. Shandy 19:07, 23 February 2006 (CST) Please use the preview button when editing. -- 20:26, 23 February 2006 (CST) Its not that I am not using preview, its that i am making additions to my page, but then a few minutes later I think "ah... maybe i should change that or this". apologises if this is a problem. --Jamie 20:30, 23 February 2006 (CST) :No offense, but that is why you preview: to stare at it for a few minutes to see if you should change that or this. --Ravious 21:55, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::It isn't really very important. Shandy 23:00, 23 February 2006 (CST) Your monk Change it's secondry to /N and use Offering of Blood, invaluable skill :) 195.137.4.228 22:59, 23 February 2006 (CST) :Nono, stay Mesmer, it will help you in PvP later ;-) :Usually when playing in PvE, my skillbar looks somehow like this: *When being solo monk, against low damage enemies: *As prot monk in a large group (with high damage enemies): *As heal monk in a large group: *As bonder *As bonder when conditions are a big problem: The Category:Builds might help as well =) --Xeeron 08:59, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Thank you for your builds, Xeeron! --Jamie 07:46, 14 April 2006 (CDT) Hurray for small guilds of friends Small guilds made up of a group of actual friends rock! --130.58 20:34, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Yep, we're very selective about who joins, everyone gets on. We're a bunch of misfits and rogues which intially seemed a problem due to the fact me & lady kage play every day but our friends don't always. Still you know there will be someone online at sometime. It is great though because we want them to join rather than recruiting people in Lion's Arch We tend to favour people with interesting names and clothing no names who are like "Balthazar Ro X" or "Grrrr I Like Spam" we like to have strictly fantasy styled names. --Jamie 20:51, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Character builds For some tips on ranger builds see my talk page. These builds are for a few purposes only, so contact me in-game any time if you want to discuss ranger builds. I am mainly a ranger player (for 9 months now) so I should be able to help you to come up with a build which you like. *Hopes that he understood the Code Blue correctly.* :Thanks Gem, I mainly run with my ranger it is sooooo much better than warrior running in simpler runnings like Lion's Arch to Sanctum Cay. I'm sure I remember seeing your "Running Rangers" advertised in Sanctum Cay quite a few months ago. ::Wow! Someone really has seen me advert RR when we had just begun the thing? Thats nice. If you'r good enough you could think about joining us. :) I will be online for an hour now and a few hours later today, so feel free to contact me if you need. 23:30, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::Running as a Ranger is amazing, but I couldn't join you, I have commitments to helping my guild now and whenever I am not helping them I've sold out to the W/Mo farming culture *tear*, but on a more serious note I love to run Lion's Arch to Sanctum Cay, I just don't think it is top of my list right now, perhaps when I stop being a traps ranger and find the thrill of killing over a dozen trolls in a mob boring perhaps I'll run again, I used to love playing as a Minion Master & a Healer hehe. They're all crazes I go through. --Jamie 17:48, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Axe: Sword: (requires zealous) Those are nice ones :) 19:49, 5 April 2006 (CDT) Oh and get some gladiator's armour!!! 19:50, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :I have glad's top & pants, but Lady Kage likes me to wear Knight's Armor while we quest, I use Glads for farming. --Jamie 20:05, 5 April 2006 (CDT) interwiki help Thanks for that tip on how to link my wikipedia user page, it'll be easier for people to learn about me now. /help - User:Jamie requests help! - Calling all inventing Guild Wikians I'm looking for someone who is familiar with the wiki context to make me a fake babel box. I'm looking for something along the lines of "gw-4" "This user is able to contribute with a poor level of understanding of the preview button."... c'mon... we were all thinking it.. --Jamie 09:06, 28 April 2006 (CDT) PvP/PvE template Nice idea to make it a real template. But I want to be different and now I need to change the colors on my user page. ;) The similiarity of colours is probably not a coincidence, but the color really suits the template. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:55, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :Yea, the colours you chose seem to go well with it, so they stuck, thanks for the idea, I hope GuildWiki doesn't have a tonne of infoboxes like wikipedia, but this type was needed, I don't know why anyone hasn't done it before... --Jamie 04:58, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Could you make a both one? Skuld 05:01, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::Skuld: . Gem, if you want to get creative, you can recolour the info box templates to the colours you see best. A big thanks to F G for his efforts in rewording the text for these templates & categories --Jamie 05:04, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Not sure what you meant here on my talk page about "screwing things up with the rename" and "going through everyone's game and making things right". All I did with your templates was change 'em from 230px wide to the 238px wide that everything else is, and that's all I really know about. :) --Tinarto 18:40, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::No.. I renamed the new templates and the categories weren't changing, its a long story, but the sorry on everyone's user page who had the needed to be changed to so i was apologising for editting the userpages --Jamie 03:52, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ahh, I see, said the blind man to the spider on the wall. --Tinarto 16:49, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Happy birthday! I just woke up and I actually did remember your birthday, so I immediately opened my computer after eating. Happy birthday! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:58, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Hoot hoot! Thank you, Gem! --Jamie 04:00, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Happy birthday =) Skuld 04:08, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Thank you, Skuld --Jamie 06:05, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Came back to mark your talkpage watched in case you replied back. Happy belated birthday, apparently! :) --Tinarto 19:44, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Your user page Vary nice job! I'll have to do something to my user page too, it's growing too big. -- 04:39, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :Ty, the colours are a bit shot right now, but the principles are there --Jamie 05:30, 16 May 2006 (CDT) "Puntuation" My lack of spellingness has been imortalised in your user page edit history forever. -- Dashface 09:03, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :Thanks to this being a wiki, I can rely on others to tidy up my spelling, ty for spelling punctuation wrong. --Jamie 09:04, 16 May 2006 (CDT) : And "immortalised"! -- Dashface 03:19, 27 May 2006 (CDT) unique items Could you nuke the first heading, General or Description usually; whilst you're at it with the weapons Skuld 09:05, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :errff.. I'll look into it, but i'm not promising anything, I am at work... starting to come down with a headache --Jamie 09:06, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :UPDATE: I've done from A - O, if you want to finish that off, I'd apprieciate it. I'm off home for the weekend, which means no wiki editing for me. --Jamie 09:27, 26 May 2006 (CDT) I did all the bows, daggers and something else I think=) If you see any without an image or missing stats I made — Skuld 04:43, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Alright I'll do it whenever I get round to it... *feeling lazy*... I'm also sorta dissapointed at how easy Unwaking Waters & Shiro were... a dragon that big SHOULD NOT BE OWNED BY SS!!! <3 SS --Jamie 05:07, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :as of now, the Category:Unique Staves are up to date. --Jamie 06:17, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :: good work :) just done hammers — Skuld 07:28, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Signature I'm having problems with signature... I'm guess I'm just a newb at this kinda thing but I'm hoping someone could fix it for me this is the problem I'm having: --Jamie 08:14, 19 June 2006 (CDT) It leaves the date or any text in a pre tag box... :Try now. -- 08:21, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you Gem :) --Jamie 08:23, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::Your welcome. You had hit enter once too much. It moved the date to the next line and the space in front of it caused it to be formated as the box. -- 08:31, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::*Nods* I notice that now, MediaWiki software seems to be far too sensitive on new lines. It makes a large difference to the format of the page. oh well. --Jamie 08:35, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Recent events... Things are getting extremely serious recently, I fear gone are the days when I can simply contribute to the wiki. I don't want to have to deal with such issues of the bureaucracy of GuildWiki but it doesn't seem these matters can be avoided, the is bombarded with this Sock puppetry and I'm noticing when I talk to people in Guild Wars from GuildWiki they are not their happy smiley selves... too much backstabb(er)ing --Jamie 05:03, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Don't take it too seriously. I don't. Go visit User:Gem/Fun and if that doesn't help, meet me ingame and lets do something fun together. -- 05:25, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Well I don't find your page helps that much, I work as a web designer in a school which has a internet filter. so a lot of stuff I can not view. Generally at home I don't touch GuildWiki. Right now i've found some resolve in Category:Cleanup so I'll be okay for a while. --Jamie 05:28, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::Sad to hear (first part) and good to hear (second part). If you want something to do, try to look at my wiki tasks, especially those in the general cleanup part. -- 05:32, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Unstubbing bosses.. It doesn't really have anything to do with that redundant description most articles have: BOSS-NAME is a BOSS-SPECIES BOSS-PROFESSION boss found in BOSS-LOCATION. To unstub a boss' article, we need to have: *Location (map if not straight forward) *Full bio (name, profession, level, species and picture) *Full skills confirmed by SoC. *Green drop if boss has one. So, I am reverting your unstubbing of Ironclaw's article because his skills are not confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 04:32, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :Fair enough Dr K --Jamie 04:33, 21 June 2006 (CDT) +++++ You really like +s in the edit summary don't you :p — Skuld 08:18, 21 June 2006 (CDT) yea! --Jamie 09:44, 21 June 2006 (CDT) None guild wars/user category Recently I've been revamping my character pages, as you can see I have a fake categories section added to the base of my pages. I was wondering if it was okay to create category for my characters, if i were to make Category:Xandarians or Category:House of Xanadu i'd probably add all of Cat's Characters into my namespace too, thus totally 12 Articles on a page. PS. can I get some feed back on the authentistity of my character pages? --Jamie 07:34, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :I don't understand what you're asking for as far as the authentisity of your character pages. If you're asking how they look, I think any user that actually takes the time to post as much as some of us have done is great. The only problem I see on your pages, some of the pictures are dark or too busy.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 10:23, 22 June 2006 (CDT) : User stuff should stay on user namespace. If everyone made character categories.. ;) 195.137.4.228 10:28, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::What I was asking is, do my pages look like GWiki monster pages, do they look authentic, I've seen a lot of people who have used the beastinfo template, but I am a stippler for detail. --Jamie 11:27, 22 June 2006 (CDT)